Before the Storm
by sunsoara
Summary: Cloud hates driving in the rain and tries to hurry home. Zack has other plans though. CloudxZack WARNING: Yaoi


_*waves* I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first little story. You guys rock! The positive responses got me excited to write more. So here is my next one :D_

_**Pairings:**__ Cloud/Zack_

_**WARNINGS:**__ Unlike my last one, this is rated __**MATURE **__because of descriptive yaoi sex, that's boyxboy_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I unfortunately don't own the characters *sigh*_

***********

**Before the Storm**

Cloud leaned into the turn and increased the speed of Fenrir, his supped up motorcycle. The wind whipped his spiky blonde hair behind him and he could smell the approaching rain. Glancing at the dreary, sad clouds he willed them to hold off dropping their soggy cargo. He hated getting soaked and disliked the ability for it to rust his beautiful bike. He ducked his head lower and urged the bike to even greater speeds.

"Hey Cloud, slow down a bit will ya?" Zack practically had to shout into Cloud's ear to be heard over the noise of the wind and the thunder in the distance.

"Too fast for you to handle, Zack?" Cloud smirked, "If you get sick, make sure you don't do it on the bike. I just cleaned it."

If Zack could have smacked the younger man in the back of the head he would have. But his hands were desperately wrapped around Cloud's waist, trying not to get blown off the bike. Instead, he pushed his body closer to Cloud's back, leaning forward to nibble and suck on Cloud's ear. He knew it was a weak spot of the blonde's.

Cloud moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes for a brief moment before remembering where he was.

Zack licked the lobe, biting down and tugging a bit before releasing it, "You are the one with motion sickness, not me. That's why you always have to drive," he kissed the back of Cloud's neck, breathing deeply to take in his intoxicating scent. "Well vehicles anyways…I get to 'drive' something much better"

Cloud shivered with excitement at the whispered words. Zack chuckled as he felt the muscles under his hands tense and ripple. He risked letting go of Cloud's waist to guide a hand down the blonde's abdomen, brushing against his hardened erection. A loud groan escaped from soft lips and the bike swerved in a momentary loss of control.

"Pull over Cloud," Zack ordered, his hand still exploring the younger man's groin.

Cloud glanced once more at the looming dark clouds before obeying by slowing the bike down and taking it off road.

Zack wasn't making Cloud's job easy as he rubbed against the man's back, "Here. Right here," Zack demanded in a husky voice.

"Impatient" Cloud rolled his eyes, "We can't stop yet. Not with the way you scream."

He felt a sharp jab in the ribs as Zack poked him, "You should hear yourself sometimes. I'm surprised all of Midgar doesn't wonder what I'm doing to you."

Cloud looked back over his shoulder and smirked, "They know, they are just jealous."

Zack nuzzled his neck as Cloud pulled the bike to a stop in a clearing surrounded by trees and shrubs. He wasted no time grabbing Cloud's hair with one hand and kissing him passionately on the lips. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Cloud nimbly flipped around so he was facing Zack. He fumbled for the zipper he knew was there but couldn't see. Freed of it's cloth prison, Zack's hardened member jumped out. The raven haired man rocked forward, asking for attention, but Cloud ignored him.

Finally their kiss broke and both men panted to regain the oxygen they had lost. Cloud brushed his fingertips under Zack's shirt, lightly caressing the skin then pulling the shirt over his head. Zack repeated the process with Cloud's shirt as it was unceremoniously tossed over his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around Zack's waist, Cloud took the older man's nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Zack moaned loudly, squirming with the pleasure Cloud's talented mouth was giving him. A gasp and startled cry wrenched itself from the man's throat as Cloud had swiftly moved down his body, devouring his cock in on shot, "Cloud!" Zack screamed in utter ecstasy.

Cloud moved back and forth over his length, applying pressure in just the right places to make Zack see stars. He quickened his pace, adding licks every few seconds which caused Zack to buck into his mouth wanting more. Cloud knew his lover couldn't hold on much longer and deep throated him as he hummed, causing vibrations to race through Zack.

"Oh Cloud!" Zack screamed as his hips bucked off the bike and he came into Cloud's mouth.

The spiky blonde drank all Zack gave to him then pulled back licking his lips. He stared at the sweat glistened skin of the perfect body beneath him.

Zack recovered his breath and noticed the staring pair of sapphire eyes. "Take those off," he said with his eyes half lidded as he pointed at Cloud's pants.

Both men climbed off the bike and stripped of the remaining clothing covering their bodies. Zack desperately pulled the younger man into his embrace and devoured the young man's lips. Pulling apart, Cloud's eyes were glazed slightly from the passion of the kiss. Zack grabbed the back of his lover's neck and pushed him down so he was bent over the bike, Cloud's bony hands bracing his weight.

"I don't believe your bike will be clean much longer," already prepared from Cloud's administrations, Zack gripped the thin hips and slammed himself into Cloud.

"Damn Zack!" Cloud screamed, his head drooping between his arms, the spiky blonde locks covering his face.

Buried deep within Cloud, Zack didn't move except to lean forward and gently spread kissed over Cloud's back in a form of apology. As pain gave way to pleasure, Cloud wiggled and tried to push against the man behind him. Gripping Cloud's hips tighter, Zack slowly started thrusting in and out. The noises that escaped Cloud's mouth set fire to his blood and made him move faster. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed himself in again and again.

Cloud cried out as Zack hit the nerves that gave him so much pleasure, "Just like that! Give it to me Zack!"

Zack reached down and under Cloud to grab his erection and started pumping him in the same rhythm of his thrusts. Cloud moaned as he felt close to release. Giving one final push, the raven haired man pulled completely out. The younger man whimpered from the loss of contact. Grabbing Cloud's wrist, Zack pulled him up, nuzzled and kissed his neck then sat down on Fenrir. Violet eyes sparkled as Cloud straddled the bike, impaling himself forcefully onto Zack. The older man groaned loudly, his head resting on the blonde's chest.

Waves of pleasure slowly subsided as they held onto each other. Zack grabbed Cloud's hips as Cloud leaned back, reaching behind to grasp the seat for support. Thrusting himself up, he could feel the sides of Cloud's entrance tighten around his member. Shared moans filled the clearing as they moved together in harmony.

Zack could see in the sapphire eyes he loved so much that Cloud needed his release soon. As Zack continued to thrust up into the younger man, he shifted his hand to Cloud's back to support his weight, "I've got you" he whispered.

Cloud could only nod through his daze of pleasure, all coherent thoughts lost. Cloud let go of the seat with one hand and began to pump his hard erection. They didn't last long in this new position.

"Zack!" Cloud screamed as his release overtook him, the warm sticky fluid spraying over Zack's chest, down his muscular sides and onto the bike.

Cloud's scream was enough to send Zack over the edge, "Cloud…" he moaned as he thrust once more, empting himself into Cloud. Zack embraced Cloud as they listen to each other regain their breath, ridding out the last of the pleasure filled spasms. The raven haired man kissed the blonde's forehead and smiled, "I told you the bike wouldn't stay clean for long."

Cloud pulled back and returned the grin, "If this is what I have to clean off then I don't mind at all" he snuggled back into the warm embrace of his lover.

A loud boom filled the skies making both men tense up. Cloud took a more upset approach, "All right damn it! We get the message!" He sighed and grumbled as he shakily lifted himself off of Zack and the bike.

Zack chuckled, knowing how much Cloud hates it when it rains. He took Cloud's lead, climbing off the bike and getting dressed. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist as he took up the position behind Cloud on the bike, kissing the back of his neck.

Cloud groaned, trying to sound serious and not laugh, "Let's not start that again or we will never make it back before the storm hits."

As they headed onto the main road, Zack smiled into Cloud's back holding on tightly as drops of rain cascaded form the sky.

***********

_**A/N**__: My first time writing smut :P hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what ya think._


End file.
